School days at Hetalia high
by Act.Like.Italia
Summary: The nations are at school lets see if love will bloom between any nations? Matthew Williams is what people call a 'good boy'...lets just say he may not be quiet what he seems, he has another side that others are oblivious too and does a certain Prussian find out Matthews secret? I do not own the characters just the plot.
1. Monday morning

Gilbert woke to the sound of his brother yelling from at the top of the basement stairs before hearing his brothers footsteps start to get louder indicating he was walking into the basement, he lived in his grandfather's basement while his brother live upstairs with their grandfather...their grandfather always liked his younger brother better than him, he hates him and doesn't hide that fact either after all he didn't think he would amount to anything hence why he didn't hand down his father's name to Gilbert like tradition states, instead he called him Gilbert and passed the name on to his younger brother Ludwig but in all honestly Gilbert was to awesome for the name Ludwig anyway. Ludwig walks up to his brother's bed and yanks the blanket away while pulling him out of bed, Ludwig wasn't a scrawny younger brother like most people had no...West was half a head taller, had more muscles then and was way smart...Gilbert well he's just too awesome to be that smart but he's not weak either, he has muscles like his brother they just weren't as well built as West's. Yes, Gilbert call Ludwig West he has since he was younger thanks to their grandfather while Ludwig sticks to calling his older brother, brother.

"Fuck Vest! I'm up, I'm up! Geez did you have to be so unawesome so early in zhe morning?" Gilbert state as he stretch and fixing his brother a glare for waking him up so rudely.

"Ve're going to be late for school so get up und get ready. Don't you even own an alarm clock bruder?" Ludwig says as he looks around his brother's messy yet sort of tidy room.

"I'm too awesome for alarm clocks Vest und how long until school starts anyway?" Gil ask as he searches for some clothes to wear from my dirty clothes basket. (Yes, Prussia is too awesome to wash his clothes every week.)

"Half an hour...bruder do you not have any clean clothes you could wear?" Ludwig crinkled his nose in disgust as he watched his brother look through his dirty clothes.

"Ve have more zhen enough time zhen Vest" Gilbert couldn't help but chuckle at the comment his brother made about his clothes. "I smell awesome so vho needs to have clean clothes Keseseses" He look over at him and laugh at the look on his face.

"You can be so disgusting Gilbert, just hurry up already. I'll vait for you upstairs, you have ten minutes to be ready" Ludwig orders as he walks up the stairs.

Gilbert rolled his eyes as Ludwig left, he found a black t-shirt with the Prussian eagle on it in white and his blood red skinny jeans, he grab his high black converses putting them on and then tying his red and black checker scarf around his neck, once he was done he looked at myself in the mirror before proclaiming that he looked awesome enough to now go to school; he shakes his head a bit to fix his hair, grabs his old, warn school bag and head upstairs. He sees Ludwig waiting in the kitchen for him; he grab his lunch that West had made for him and heads to the front door.

"Coming Vest?" Gilbert call from the front door.

Ludwig grabs his bag and walks to the car waiting on the passenger side for Gilbert to unlock the car; once the car was unlocked, they both got in and headed off to school. Ten minutes later they made it with still ten minutes to spare, Ludwig left in order to get to class on time while Gilbert wandered off to find Francis and Antonio his two greatest friends in the world.

Mathieu's alarm beeped indicating that he needed to get up, he felt around for his alarm clock and whacked it to shut it up, after that he fell back into peaceful slumber once again. Ten minutes later he could hear banging and cursing coming from the room next to his which was his 'younger' brother Alfred's, he rub his eyes still super sleepy after last night but that is a tale for another time at the moment he needed to work out what was up with his brother and why he was being more noisy than normal. "Alfred, what's wrong? You're more noisy than normal this morning" Mathieu ask as he yawns and walks into Alfred's room still trying to wake up properly.

"Dude where gonna be late for school! We only have five minutes until we need to leave! Maaaaaaattie! Why didn't you wake me up this morning?!" Alfred whines as he rushes around his room getting ready, Al turns and sees his brother still trying to wake up and still in my pyjamas. "Dude! Go get ready or we'll be late!" Alfred pushed his brother out his door yelling at him to get ready, which woke Mathieu up causing him in turn to start rushing around to get ready.

The two rush around packing their book and checking to make sure they had everything, five minutes later they were both ready and in the car with Alfred driving since Mathieu couldn't drive from last night, but Alfred doesn't need to know that. The two made it to school with a few minutes to spare thanks to Alfred's driving and lack of common sense for road rules, that is why Mathieu normally drive them to school but for certain reasons he let Alfred drive today. Alfred goes off to hide from Ivan which he never has any luck in doing because Mathieu always tells Ivan where he is and in return he get two bottles of vodka each week, Ivan has a crush on his brother and he knows Alfred has a crush on Ivan but he's too dense to notice his feelings for the Russian boy. Mathieu on the other hand was off to see his good friend Lars and get his 'special' smokes for the week; Mathieu walks over to where Lars hangs out and waves to the taller boy. "Bonjour Lars, how are you?"

"...Same as always, you got the money?" Lars says looking down at the Canadian.

"Oui I do, here" Mathieu hand him over the money and he gives him his 'special' cigarettes. "Merci Lars, see you next week~" He says as he wave goodbye and walk off stuffing the smokes into the bottom of his bag, just in time too because the bell for class had just rang.

As Mathieu was walking to class, he bumps into Ivan who was yet again looking for his brother, so he didn't even notice that he had bumped into him until Mathieu taped his shoulder and called out his name. "Ivan"

"Oh, Privet Мat'ye. Do you know where your brother is?" Ivan smiles down at the shorter Canadian.

"Oui I do, he'd be in class Ivan since the bell just rang" Mathieu giggles a little at the Russian as he looked a little embarrassed about forgetting that it was now time for class.

"Da, you're right, spasibo Mat'ye here" Ivan smiles and hands his friend one of the bottles of vodka Mathieu gets for helping him in finding Alfred.

"Merci Ivan, Alfred will be on the field at lunch for Football practice today~" Mathieu informs him as he hides the bottle of alcohol in his bag carefully.

The Russian nods as a thank you before he walks off towards his first class for the day. Mathieu does the same and heads to Math, which was his first class on Mondays, walking into class and taking his seat before the teacher walks in but it wouldn't matter anyway because no one ever notices him at all.

Gilbert heads off to where Francis, Antonio and him hang out, once there he notice that neither of his friends were here yet so he sat down under the tree and relaxed but once he closed his eyes and started relaxing he heard his name being called in a gay girly voice.

"Giiiiiiil~ Mon ami 'ow are you t'is fine morning? ~" Francis calls sounding very gay as usual.

It's too early in the morning for him to deal with Francis being so cheery. "Francis shut your hole. It's too damn early for your shit right now" Gilbert sighed and sat up a bit more looking at the Frenchman.

"Mon dieu Gil... w'o put you in a foul mood t'is morning?" The Frenchman asked as he sat next to the German.

"Mein bruder...he came down yelling at me because ve vere going to be late but ve got here ten minutes early" Gil sighs and rubs his face a bit. "Vhere's Toni? He's normally here by now"

"Toni...oui 'e's here like always but 'e saw t'at foul mout'ed Italian t'at Toni 'as t'e 'ots for and went after 'im~ Ohonhonhon! ~" Francis explains.

"Vhy does he even like him? Toni has some veird tastes in guys" Gilbert states.

All three of them were into guys…well Francis is bi so he goes after both the guys and girls at the school, he's the biggest man whore out but that's one of the reasons Gil and Toni are friends with him and if he thinks about it he has this strange obsession with this British guy Arthur Kirkland Gilbert thinks his name is...then there's Gilbert and Toni who are just straight gay, Toni shows that openly since he met the little moody Italian boy Lovino Vargas while Gilbert on the other hand hides the fact he's gay...Gil isn't ashamed about that, that's not the reason at all. It's mainly because flirting with girls helps make the days go faster at school, oh and the girls are willing to give him blowjobs whenever he need them so why would he wreck that by outing that he's outright gay, Gil knew it's not fair on the girls but hey he has needs that need to be met and the girls don't go unrewarded so no one's complaining about the arrangement not that the girls know it's an arrangement mind you.

"Gil!" Francis shouts after two minutes of trying to get my attention.

"Ja vhat?!" Gilbert glares at Francis not appreciating being yelled at.

"Pay attention w'en I'm talking to you" Francis huffs crossing his arms.

"Vhat zhe fuck is it zhen!?" Gilbert yells.

"W'y you were off in la la land Toni got punc'ed in t'e stomac' by t'at Italian boy" Francis says pointing over at Antonio lying on the ground holding his stomach.

"Zhat idiot...vhat did he do?" Gil got up and headed over towards Toni. "Toni, are you alright? ...you dead?"

"Si amigo I'm fine, not dead...I just upset mi little tomate a little bit" Toni groans as he sits up holding his stomach.

"Mon ami w'at did you do to upset 'im? You know 'e loses it easy..." Francis asked once he got to his friends, but he was a bit distracted by a girl walking past.

"I hugged him and told him he was cute" The Spaniard smiles as he stands.

"Zhat was stupid Toni, you do realize he most likely hates you" Gilbert just sighs looking at his friend as he smiled like an idiot.

Just as Toni was about to speak the bell rang indicating that it was time for class, Gilbert racked his brain thinking what class he had first...English, he hated English so he decided to find Ivan and get a bottle of alcohol off him but then again he hated all his classes besides two.

"Mon ami w'ere are you going? We 'ave Anglais now" Francis asks as he sees me walking away.

"I'll be zhere in a bit I need to get somezhing first" Gilbert replies as he walked around looking for Ivan. Five minutes having no luck in finding Ivan so with a heavy sigh he walked towards English, he walked into class to have the teacher yell at him for being late and he take his seat next to Francis...yes he had English with him because Arthur was in Gilbert's English class and when Francis found that out he switched classes to be closer to Arthur but if you ask him his reason it's because he wanted to have a friend in class. Halfway through class we get to work on individual studies like all classes but for Gilbert and many other students they just sit around and chat, joke anything really and it was Francis favourite part of the classes because he got to flirt more.


	2. An interesting discovery

Mathieu was pretty good at math and didn't mind the class so much, he didn't get noticed often which was a good thing in his book because he got away with a lot of stuff while still keeping up his good boy reputation which was just a front really so he could get away with most of the shit he did and he was pretty smart in his subjects so that just added to his good boy reputation. The teacher talked and talk about the way to solve the problems we would need until we finally got half way through class which meant individual studies, Mathieu loved this part of classes because he could sneak out and have a smoke or two and that was what he was about to do until Feliciano bumped into him sending them both onto the ground.

"Vee~ ouch...what did I run into?" Feliciano asks as he rubs his head.

"Maple! ...c-can you please g-get off moi?" Mathieu asked quietly while being crushed by the other, he stutters around others since he doesn't socialize with many people on the account, they don't see him for some reason.

"Feli! Mein gott get off him you dummkopf!" Ludwig yells at the Italian.

"Vee~ Ah! Mi dispiace I didn't see you mi dispiace" The Italian boy says franticly as the German helps him up.

"...it's ok really n-non harm done..." Mattie say as he rubs his back a little.

"Nein. I'm sorry it vas mein fault he ran into you" The German boy said and then helped Mathieu off the ground.

"M-Merci...but it's alright...p-people often don't see moi" Mathieu whispers softly looking at the ground, that was also an act for his good boy reputation.

"Vee~ mi dispiace..." Feli said as he stood beside Ludwig.

"Its fine r-really Feliciano, I'm not h-hurt so don't be upset" Mathieu says offering the Italian a shy smile.

"You know my name?" The Italian asks a little shocked since he didn't seem to know who Mathieu was.

"O-Oui I do...your F-Feliciano Vargas and your L-Ludwig Beischmidt" The Canadian states stuttering.

"Vee~ si! But how do you know our names? Aren't you a new student?" Feli questions, he looks at the Canadian boy with interest.

"N-Non...I've been here f-from the beginning I just d-don't get noticed that's all..." Mathieu admits looking down.

"Really? Vee~ Luddy did you hear that" The Italian boy asks the German while grabbing onto his arm.

"J-Ja I did Feliciano since I vas right beside you...now let go of mein arm ve are in zhe middle of class" The German states while wearing a slight blush across his cheeks.

"Anyway...it was n-nice to meet you both officially b-but I need to leave" Mathieu say as he picks up his bag.

"Ja. Sorry to keep you, Feliciano lets go back to our seats now und resume our studies" Ludwig said while pulling the Italian back to their seats, the Italian struggles and complains about not wanting to do the work.

The Canadian sighs and hand in my work to the teacher before leaving. "_I need a place where I can have a smoke without anyone finding me."_ He thought as he wandered around, he always needed to pick a new spot to smoke or the teachers could find him but it's not like they would believe that the cigarettes were his anyway but still it's always better to be safe than sorry down the track. Mattie finally finds a place behind the building under a tree; he sits down under the tree and pulled out a smoke lighting it up and taking a long drag.

Gilbert started packing his books away since it was individual studies now and to be frank he never stayed in class during this time, he normally went and got drunk or high something like that, just as he was ready to leave Francis started to flirt with Arthur, it wouldn't of bothered Gilbert normally because he could still leave except for Francis had decided to drag him into their argument.

"Francy pants I don't care got it! Sort it out yourself!" Gil yell at Francis while he complains that Arthur's so mean to him.

"But Gil 'e's so mean to moi! W'y is t'at?" Francis continues to complain and grabs onto his arm.

"I don't care Francis! Vhy don't you ask him zhat yourself!" Gilbert yelled and pushed Francis off his arm and onto Arthur...oh well not his fault.

"Gah! G-Get bloody off me frog!" Arthur tries to push Francis off him with a slight blush across his face.

"But mon cher Angleterre it was not mon fault~ It was Gilbert's fault...alt'oug' I'm not complaining about t'e situation at all mon douce Angleterre~" The Frenchman purrs as he gets closer to the Brit.

"B-Bloody hell! Get off me now Francis!" The Brit pushes harder and struggles to free himself from the Frenchman who has now pinned his hands above his head which in turn causes the brit to turn red with embarrassment.

"I vonder how you two haven't got kicked out of class yet...I mean you have Arzhur here yelling und you Francis being a total man vhore..." Gilbert states staring at the two on the floor, it really wasn't far that he came in late and got yelled at and then those two get nothing so unawesome.

"Ohonhonhon~ I can't 'elp mon self around you Angleterre~" Francis says softly in Arthurs ear causing the Englishman to shiver.

Gilbert decided it was time for him to sneak out and go find Ivan to get some grog off the Russian, as he was walking out the door he heard Francis cry in pain and Arthur telling him to fuck off and never touch him again...well he guessed Francis got kneed in the balls by the sounds of pain he's making in there oh well maybe that will teach him to stop being such a man whore but he doubted it. Gil finally found, Ivan he was hiding in a bush outside Alfred's classroom watching him which is a bit creepy if you asked the Prussian, but he didn't care he just wanted some grog off him, he walks up behind Ivan and tap his shoulder. "Oi Ivan"

"I wasn't doing anything! Oh privet Гилберт, what do you want?" Ivan smiles and faces Gilbert.

"I vanted to get some vodka off you, do you have any?" Gilbert asked hoping that the answer will be yes.

"Da. I have some in my locker" The Russian says looking back at Alfred.

"How much do you vant for a bottle?" Gil asks while pulling out some bills from his pocket.

"...twenty dollars for a bottle" Ivan says as he turns back to face Gil.

Gilbert handed the Russian the money. "Zhere. Now can ve go get zhe bottle now?" He was impatient, he just wanted to get drunk so he could make it through the rest of the day.

Ivan nods and we walk to his locker, he opens it and hands Gilbert one from the many he has stashed in his locker, Gil thanks him and put the bottle away in his bag and began searching for a place to get smashed without the teachers catching him. Gilbert walks around when he spots someone under a tree behind the school smoking, he started walking up to them because he really needed a cigarette too and that person seemed to have some hopefully.

Mathieu was so relaxed sitting under the tree, the cigarette between his lips and the smell of the smoke just everything right now was just perfect to him that is until he noticed someone walking over to him. This person was tall, had white hair and striking red eyes and that's what stood out the most about this person, Mathieu found himself drawn into those red eyes and he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the other's eyes.

"Hallo, do you have a cigarette I can borrow?" The white-haired boy asked starring down at the blonde.

"O-Oh uh oui..." Mathieu managed to drag his eyes away from the other's, dig through his bag pulling out a packet of cigarettes and offering one to the boy.

"Danke. Do you have a light?" The boy asks as he pulls one cigarette out from the carton.

"Oui" The Canadian replies, he pulls out a lighter and he lights up the boys cigarette.

"Danke again" The Prussian sat down beside the blonde and leaned against the tree. "You look familiar, are you related to anyone at school?"

"O-Oui I am... Alfred Jones is m-mon brother and Francis B-Bonnefoy is mon cousin" Mathieu says softly, he wished the other would leave so he could stop this stupid act.

"Francis...really, I didn't know he had a cousin here" The boy says as he takes a puff of his cigarette. "I'm Gilbert by zhe vay. Gilbert Beilschmidt"

"T-That doesn't surprise moi... I'm M-Mathieu Williams and I-I know who you are" The Canadian says softly then takes a long drag of his cigarette, he had realized who the other was once they started speaking.

"Keseses of course you do, everyone does" Gilbert states looking over at the Canadian.

"Oui…s-so um why are you here? S-Shouldn't you be in class?" Mathieu asks although he figured the other was skipping class like him.

"I needed a bit of a pick me up before I even attempted to go to class" Gilbert chuckles blowing out smoke as he chuckles.

"I-I see…" Mathieu says as he finishes his cigarette and stands. "I-I should go…I-it was nice meeting you G-Gilbert"

"Ja, of course it vas Keseses!" The Prussian grins giving the other a smirk.

Mathieu of course didn't see Gilbert's smirk since he'd already started walking away from the other, Mattie sighed in relief once he was far enough away from the Prussian and began looking for another hiding spot to smoke but this time one of his special cigarettes and he was going to enjoy it alone besides his teachers wouldn't even notice that he's not in class. He found a spot under a tree a little ways from the school buildings but still on the property, smiling he sat down under a shady tree and rummaged through his bag pulling out the zip lock back with his special cigarettes in it and takes one out putting away the others. Leaning back against the tree smiling he lights up the cigarette and take a long deep drag breathing the smoke out from his nose relaxing instantly against the tree, it was times like these that he was glad that no one noticed him.

Gilbert watched the other walk away and slowly began to follow the Canadian student, he of course knew who he was after all Francis had mentioned him every now and then saying how he wished his cousin was more like him then he would get noticed more. Gilbert didn't take too much notice of what Francis was saying after all he tended to talk about a lot of different shit and after a while it gets annoying but he's an awesome friend so he put up with him for the most part, following the Canadian from a distance it seemed that Francis didn't know much about his cousin at all besides the whole doesn't get seen thing.

He watched as the student took out a joint and started smoking. "Vell, zhis is very interesting keseses"

Gilbert turn around and head off back to where that Canadian and him had been sitting smoking, he sat down under the tree as the bell rang for the next class with a shrug, he pulled out the bottle of vodka he got off Ivan earlier and cracked it open. Taking a swig he grimaced at the taste a bit after all it wasn't nearly as good as German beer but this would get him buzzed enough to make it through the rest of the day, so he sat there under the tree taking swigs as he listened to music on his iPod and rocking out a little. Once he felt considerably buzzed he looked down at his iPod noticing he had only 10 minutes left of his class but he decide to go anyway even though it was kind of pointless for him to go now but he decided to go so he might as well make an appearance to be marked off, he put away the now half empty bottle of vodka and headed off to class and as he stepped into class he came face to face with his angry math teacher who didn't appreciate him coming late to their class.

"Hallo sir. You're looking a bit red today" Gilbert smirked raising an eyebrow mockingly. "Have you been drinking or are you sick? If you're sick you should go home, I don't vant to get sick from you Keseses"

"Mister Beilschmidt care to explain why you're late to my class yet again? It's the start of the week and you're already wagging my class" The teacher says not impressed with Gilbert's comment.

"I couldn't find mein book, so I've been looking for it all zhis time" He said grinning turning around and heading back out of the classroom. "Oh und don't forget to mark zhat I came to class sir!"

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the start of lunch, the students hurry to pack away their books so they could have lunch and catch up with their friends.


	3. Accepted offer and hesitant thoughts

The lunch bell rang signalling the end of class and the start of socializing, everyone flocked out of the classrooms to the cafeteria to catch up with their friends, groups filling up tables quickly causing a loud ruckus to echo though the room.

Mathieu decided to get some food since he had the munchies after his 'special' cigarette, he gets up from his comfortable position under the tree and heads towards the cafeteria to buy lunch and then hopefully avoid his brother while he was at it.

Gilbert wandered into the cafeteria heading to the back table where his friends Francis and Toni were already sitting and chatting, he wanted to ask Francis more about his cousin and find out what exactly he knows about them.

"Ohonhonhon~ Toni, you s'ould not beat yourself up over 'im. 'e is not wort' your time anyway~ t'ere are plenty of ot'er fish in t'e sea mon ami~" Francis was trying to cheer his friend up who had been rejected once again by his crush.

"But I don't want other fish, I want mi little tomate…" The Spaniard sighed laying his head in his arms.

"Vhat is vith all zhe vining about? You get rejected again Toni?" Gilbert asks as he sits down at the table with his friends.

"Si amigo…" Toni sighs again.

"W'y are you so cruel sometimes Gil? W'ere is your compassion?" Francis asks shaking his head at his friend.

"I'm not cruel arsehole, just making observations is all" Gilbert says looking at the Frenchman. "Anyway, I vant to ask you something. You mentioned you had a cousin, right?"

"I actually 'ave deux cousins but w'y do you ask? You 'ave never showed interest before" Francis says pretending to be hurt about his friend not listening to him.

"Just tell me vho zhey are and vhat zhey are like" Gilbert says sounding impatient, he was trying to figure things out.

"Do you like them or one of them amigo?" Antonio chimes in with a huge grin on his face.

"Nein. I zhink I may have met one of zhem earlier" Gil didn't want to say too much, he wanted to know what his friends knew.

"Oh~ did t'ey 'ave s'ort blonde?" Francis asks leaning in.

"Nein, shoulder length blonde hair. He had a veird curl on top of his head" The Prussian says thinking back.

'Oh, t'at sounds like mon petit Mathieu~ WAIT! You actually saw Mathieu!?" Francis couldn't believe his ears.

"I zhink zhat's vho it vas. Vhy are you freaking out like zhat?" Gil frowned not sure why his friend was freaking out.

"W'Y? because most people don't notice 'im! 'e doesn't get noticed by ot'ers often, t'e fact t'at you noticed 'im is non-small feat" Francis exclaims.

"Ok. Vill you tell me about him? You know your cousin vell right?" Gilbert just wanted to know what Francis knew.

"Well oui. Lets see, 'e's s'y, cant talk to ot'ers, 'e 'as a stutter, ot'ers don't seem to notice 'im, 'e isn't social, doesn't drink, doesn't smoke, doesn't skip classes, 'as great grades, loves 'ockey w'ich surprised moi w'en I found t'at out, 'e's pretty muc' a goody deux s'oes. I wis' 'e would be more social at least, 'e 'as non-friends" Francis sighs as he thinks of his cousin.

Gilbert knew there was more to Mathieu then others knew since he caught him skipping class and smoking both kinds of cigarettes, maybe he should keep this information to himself and not inform his friends about what he discovered.

"Ah. Zhat makes sense since he stuttered vhen I talked to him" Gil says off handed.

"Wait you talked to 'im? W'y and you mentioned seeing 'im earlier w'en was t'at?" Francis asked, something didn't add up with what Gil said.

"He dropped a book in the hallway, I asked if it was his. I didn't pick it up in case you thought I was being nice, I mentioned it as I walked past him" Gilbert was very good at lying and knew his friends would believe him.

"Awe Gil that was mean, you should have picked up the book for him amigo" Toni says with a pout.

"Oui Toni is rig't, it wouldn't kill you to be nice to ot'ers sometimes mon cher" Francis adds thinking of his poor cousin.

"I'm nice to girls don't forget" Gil reminds them.

"Ot'er t'en t'em Gilly~" Francis says with a sigh.

"I'm gonna go before any teachers see me" Gilbert says as he takes his leave not waiting to hear what his friends have to say and heads outside but on his way put he notices Mathieu eating quite a bit and he couldn't help but smirk before walking out the doors.

Mathieu ate 3 trays of lunch and was glad that no one noticed him eating so much, once he was done, he figured he could skip the next class since his teacher wouldn't notice and he would be marked off anyway. He puts the trays away and heads out of the cafeteria and through the doors leading outside, once outside he takes a deep breath before he continues to walk to one of his favourite places to ditch classes but little did he know or notice that someone was leaning against the outside wall watching and following him.

Mathieu arrives at a small clearing surrounded by bushes, this was his favourite place to be alone and better than that was that no one knew this place existed that was until today, the bell chimed indicating lunch had ended and it was time for the next class. He got himself comfortable in the clearing taking out another 'special' cigarette from his bag lighting it up and taking a long drag relaxing.

"Keseseses~ you look quite relaxed liebling~" A thick accent laughs staring at the young blonde on the ground.

Mathieu froze, someone had found his special place and more than that they knew he was skipping class and what's more he knew who that person was that had caught him. "G-Gilbert?"

"Hallo again Mazhew, seems like ve meet again hmmm" Gilbert says wearing a smirk.

"Wha?" The Canadian couldn't form a sentence.

"Vhat am I doing here? I'm skipping class but I zhink I should be zhe one asking you zhat question" Gilbert smirks more leaning down to the others level. "Are you skipping class Mazhew?"

Mathieu didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything instead he let his façade drop and he glared at the other, he was pissed. He worked so hard to make others believe he was a good boy who didn't do anything wrong and now someone had found out he wasn't. "What if I am?"

Gilbert looked at the others glare, he watched as his whole demeaner changed right in front of his eyes, it made his heart skip a little, what the hell was this feeling and why did he suddenly find the other hot? He kept his smirk to hide what was happening in his head and sat in front of the other shrugging his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me, I've just heard zhat you don't do zhis type of zhing is all"

"You think you can threaten me? Think again" Mathieu smirks himself leaning close to the other's face. "Even if you told other's no one would believe you~"

Gilbert couldn't deny that since he was known to tell tall tale and going around telling other's that he caught Mathieu skipping class and smoking, it wasn't likely that anyone would believe him so instead he had a better idea. Keeping the distance between them he says. "I know zhat, I'm not zhat stupid. How about zhis zhough, I keep zhis between us and you meet me here every time you skip"

"Or what? What if I say no?" Mathieu wasn't going to back down from Gilbert.

"Nothing, just zhought you could use a buddy to skip vith but if you like I could inform your cousin of vhat I found out" Gilbert wasn't going to back down either.

Mathieu sighs, he knew Gilbert and Francis were best friends and that Francis would believe his friend since he wanted Mathieu to be "more like moi" in his cousins words. "Fine. Just don't tell Francis any of this got it?"

"Ja, it's a deal then" Gilbert says leaning back.

"A deal but if you break it, I will not hesitate to break you" Mathieu was serious too, he would break the Prussian if he mentioned this to Francis.

Gilbert felt a shiver run down his spine, he didn't doubt that the blonde wouldn't fail to go though with his threat but at the same time he was a little turned on by the other, what the hell was going on with him? He'll go find one of the girls later to help him out, maybe he's a bit horny today, yeah that must be it right?


	4. Invitation agreed to

p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Their arrangement continued for weeks, Mathieu met with Gilbert whenever he wasn't in class just like they agreed, and Gilbert had kept his promise not to mention anything to Francis. The more Gilbert hung around the Canadian the more he found he had in common with the other and he also found out he was really good friends with Ivan and Lars which Gilbert couldn't help but think that was bonus in his books, if he was friends with Mathieu too then Ivan and Lars might give him a bit of a discount for their supplies./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"One weekend Gilbert had actually managed to convince Mathieu to actually come over to his house, this was by no small feat on Gilberts part since he would ask every day, they would meet, and everyday Mathieu would threaten to break him. Gilbert would always just laugh the threat off and go back to smoking or drinking what ever the two were doing, it wasn't until one afternoon that Mathieu finally agreed to visit only on the notion that Gilbert would stop asking him every time, he saw the other./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Ludwig was suspicious, he had noticed that his brother had be actually…cleaning, his brother never cleaned unless made to none the less clean on his own accord./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Ludwig decided it was time to ask his brother what was going on, he knocked on his brother's door. "Bruder. Bruder can I come in?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Ah… Just vait a minute!" Gilbert yells running around his room cleaning./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Ludwig opens the door anyway and stands at the doorway shocked, he looked around and the room was spotless. No dirty clothes, no dishes, no nothing just a clean room./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""VHAT! Vest I told you to vait!" Gilbert shouts at his brother putting away the last of his clothes. "Vhat do you vant? You need to stop barging into mein room"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Bruder… are you sick? Vhat is going on?" The younger brother looks back to his brother./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Vhat? I'm not allowed to clean mein room every once in a vhile?" The older of the two says leaning against his dresser./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Nein... its, its just not like you" The younger responds shrugging./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gilbert walks over to his brother and pushes him out closing the door. "If you must know I have a friend coming over today"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""A friend? Vho? It cant be Francis or Antonio since you don't clean for zhem." Ludwig states. "Vho is visiting?"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""None of your business, now leave und don't answer zhe door if it rings" Gilbert says pushing his brother and himself up the stairs and into the main house./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Ja, ja sure bruder. Just don't break anything or Grandfather vill kill you" Ludwig states walking up to his room./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Gilbert was actually well… nervous, why was he nervous? This really wasn't like him; he was awesome so there was no need to be nervous. Gilbert sat in the living room waiting for Mathieu to arrive./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Why had he agreed to this? Mathieu sighed as he got dressed, he shouldn't have given in to Gilbert but frankly he was sick of him asking so he caved. Mathieu dressed in tight deep red jeans, a tight white shirt with a red maple leaf on it and lace up black boots to finish the look. He ran his fingers through his hair to "brush" it being careful to miss his curl, he looks himself in the mirror before grabbing his keys to leave, as he walks out the door he bumps into his brother./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Oh, hey Mattie. Dude where are you going?" Alfred his brother asks./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Shit. Mathieu didn't mention that he would be going anywhere today, what could he say to get his brother to leave him be. "Oh, I um am going out for a bit"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Where too? I might want to tag along too" Alfred says smiling, he knew Mathieu never left the house on the weekends. Well that he knew of anyway./span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;""Al please, I'm going to the library to study for a couple of tests. I will be back later ok" Mathieu says with a sigh and moves past his brother heading to the car. "See ya later Al!"/span/p  
p style="background: white;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Verdana',sans-serif; color: black;"Mathieu jumps in the car and heads off towards the address Gilbert had given him, he sighs once again as he drives thinking. "It's going to be a long day… I'll message Lars and Ivan later and see if they want to meet up tonight"/span/p 


End file.
